The Morning After
by OutCold
Summary: Tony and Ziva's first morning after is the morning of her birthday - and they might even have avoided awkwardness if one of her oldest friends hadn't turned up on the doorstep. Birthday present for OzBabe.


**Disclaimer: I own Kaniel. Not the first time I've used him either.**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Madi! Crap, but on time. :P Her penname's OzBabe, go R&R as a present.**

**

* * *

**

"Kaniel! What are you doing here?" she asked, in English automatically before slipping into Hebrew to say, "Not that you're unwelcome, of course."

Still, she didn't step away from the door.

"I decided to surprise you, I've been assigned to help the FBI on a few things, but I don't start till Monday. Can I come in?"

Ziva winced slightly and moved aside to let him in.

"So, happy birthday Zivaleh. How are you finding being an American citizen?"

"Pretty good," she replied, uncomfortable and tense, leading him into the living room. "Can I get you anything?"

"Tea?" he asked, making himself at home in that comfortable way Kaniel had. "Do you want a hand?"

"No, I'll just be a minute," she said, forcing a smile and leaving the room as quickly as possible.

She walked to her kitchen to find Tony sitting on her worktop, dressed in only his jeans.

"Morning," he grinned, "Who was at the door?"

She rubbed her eyes. "Kaniel. He's a friend of mine from Israel… one of my best friends."

"You've never told me about him," he said, mocking hurt. "Should I be worried?"

Ziva laughed. "Kaniel's gay."

"Can I meet him?"

"No."

"Why not?" Tony whined.

"He will never let me hear the end of it."

Tony smirked. "I think I should meet him."

"Tony. Get out."

"Now, I didn't think last night was _that _bad."

She groaned. "Last night was good. Now get out. Please?"

"How good?"

"Tony!" she yelled.

Kaniel promptly appeared in the doorway.

"Why are you telling and who is To…" he trailed off when he saw the topless man, looking him up and down. "Oh."

Ziva closed her eyes and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Kaniel, this is my colleague Tony DiNozzo. Tony, my friend and former colleague, Kaniel Jacobson."

Tony hopped down from the worktop and stretched out his hand to greet Kaniel.

"Pleasure."

Shaking Tony's hand, Kaniel said, "Ah, yes, I've heard your name from Ziva. But I didn't know you two were…"

"We aren't," Tony said, looking over at Ziva to confirm this was right. She smiled, but shook her head.

"I'm no idiot, Tony," Kaniel said.

"Well," Tony smiled. "We weren't. And we hadn't had a chance to… talk."

"Tony! Shut up."

"You wound me, Ziva."

Kaniel laughed, relishing all the information he could get to use against Ziva. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I approve."

She rolled her eyes. "I am very relieved, yes? I was waiting for your opinion."

He laughed. "Oh! I remember, I have a present for you. Happy birthday."

The box he gave her held a silver bracelet, simple and elegant. She hugged him and slipped it onto her wrist.

"Leila and Ba'al send their love… your father too."

She nodded.

"What did Tony buy you?" Kaniel asked, making no secret of his amusement.

"_Ziva, I don't know what to get you for your birthday!"  
McGee and Abby laughed – they had their presents sorted, but Tony had been putting it off for weeks, trying to think of the perfect gift. Needless to say, he'd failed, and now was opting for asking her directly.  
"__Well, that is your problem, and not mine, yes?"  
"C'mon, give me a clue!"  
"No."  
He'd pestered her all day, but she'd refused to give him any advice. When it was time to go home, Tony mockingly dusted himself off.  
"Right. Time for late-night shopping."  
Ziva laughed, and deciding since it was her birthday, to indulge herself in something she wouldn't normally let herself do.  
"Take me to dinner."  
"Tomorrow?"  
She thought about it. "Nope, now."  
"Where?"  
"Wherever you like. You know the restaurants better than I do."  
A good meal and a few glasses of wine later, she'd asked him to come home with her.  
"For coffee?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"For whatever you want," she smiled._

"Dinner," Tony responded, when it became clear that Ziva was lost in the memory. "I bought her dinner. I was thinking something more lasting, but she said dinner."

"How bold, Ziva."

"You are less annoying when you are on another continent."

Kaniel grinned, and looked between the two lovers. "You know what, I think I'll come around tomorrow instead, catch up then. Happy birthday again."

Ziva sighed with relief, and leant forward to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for your present, it's beautiful. We have to talk, yes. I'll cook for you tomorrow?"

"On one condition."

"… what?"

Kaniel tilted his head toward Tony. "Invite him."

Ziva smiled softly. "I wasn't planning on letting him leave."

* * *

**Sorry if it was OOC. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
